


Can I See A Doctor Now

by Jewels2876



Series: Daddy!Bucky Collection [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewels2876/pseuds/Jewels2876
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Daddy!Bucky Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780663
Kudos: 14





	Can I See A Doctor Now

“Achoo!”

The tiny sneeze startled Bucky out of his sleep. His eyes flitted over to you next to him in bed. You were flush against him, hugging his waist and snoring softly. Bucky paused a beat and didn’t hear anything.

“Achoo!”

Relieved it hadn’t come from you, Bucky slowly reached over to the baby monitor doing his best not to wake you.

“ACHOO!”

Bucky bolted up as he watched his little girl let out a big sneeze. You groaned and rolled over to your other side. Bucky slid out of bed and made his way to his daughter’s room. She sneezed again. “Hey baby doll,” he whispered, “do you feel ok?” He knew she couldn’t answer him, but it made him worry just the same. He lifted her out of her crib and walked around with her a bit. She seemed fine, then came another sneeze. She sniffled and looked up at her daddy with a puppy dog stare and a little tiny pout. That’s when she let out a wail that could wake the dead.

“Shhh! Baby doll, it’s ok!” Bucky tried to soothe his daughter but now he was getting scared. What if she’s really sick, what if something happened to her, what if she threw up on him again like she did at lunch? The wail continued although at a slightly lower volume.

You shuffled in, watching Bucky trying to calm her down. Your heart broke just a tiny bit; you knew you were getting a peek at the Bucky that had to deal with his pre-serum friend Steve and his list of ailments. You turned on the bedroom light. Your daughter Bianca glanced up from Bucky’s shoulder and started pouting again. Bucky handed her to you wordlessly.

“Hey now,” you whispered to Bucky. “One at a time okay?”

You felt Bianca’s forehead; it was a little warm but her face wasn’t flushed and the sniffling could still be heard. You rummaged around the changing table and found the bulb syringe; you laid her down and sucked out what you could from her nose. Bianca’s cry caught and she seemed to calm down; her little rosebud lips relaxed. You handed her back to Bucky and had him sit in the rocker. Bianca was out quickly, but you could see how tense Bucky was.

“Doll, is she ok?”

You smiled at your husband and felt a little happy tear leak out. “Ok it’s your turn now. Yes, she’s fine. Are you?”

“I never realized how crazy worried I’d be over a sneeze. I mean, Steve… man that kid was… I thought I’d be immune to stuff like this by now,” his voice trailed off.

You took Bianca from him and set her back in the crib. Then you crawled into Bucky’s lap and wrapped your arms around his neck. You lovingly kissed him before answering him. “Babe, I’d be scared if you WEREN’T worried; kids get sick all the time. They’re little germ factories.” You chuckled. Bianca stirred.

You got up and pulled Bucky along with you back to bed. The monitor showed Bianca still slumbering peacefully. Bucky tightened his grip around you, nuzzling your neck. “Thanks doll,” he mumbled into your ear. “I panicked.”

You squeezed the metal arm around you. “You would have figured it out; it seems like it’s just a cold, but Sick Bay is just a few floors down if it keeps up.”

He pulled you even tighter; you gasped and turned to face him with a sly smile. “Honey, do I feel warm to you?” You could see his eyes darken slightly. “I may need your attention now.”


End file.
